


Overwatch - On Gibraltar

by Star_Ringer



Category: Blizzard - Fandom, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Forced Orgasm, Furry, M/M, Non-Consensual Groping, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, forced stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 15:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11405130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Ringer/pseuds/Star_Ringer
Summary: Quick and dirty PWP from me and Itoma





	Overwatch - On Gibraltar

**Jesse McCree:** _(running between ridges and rocks on the upper part of Gibraltar, starting to think he's wasting his time with combat rolls between cover)_ shoot...I think I done got myself lost. _(grumbles and gets to his feet, scratches his temple with the barrel of his practice pistol)_ I shoulda heard that big gorilla by now...

 

**Winston:** _(carefully and quietly looks over the edge of a ridge, peering down at the cowboy below. He grins to himself before launching himself into the air and landing loudly behind the smaller male)_ Hi there!

 

**McCree:** FUCKIN' TARNATION! _(nearly jumps out of his skin, almost stumbles but manages to level his pistol at Winston- just in time for his wrist to be grabbed but the gorilla's much larger hand and effortlessly twisted away)_ Let go'a me! _(futilely tries to pull his hand away)_

 

**Winston:**   Ah, ah, ah. _(tightens his grip on McCree's arm)_ I got the drop on you this time Jesse, you know what that means? _(the gorilla rumbled, giving the cowboy his biggest, toothiest grin)_

 

**McCree:** Yeah, means you're a durn cheat! With your fancy jetpack and giant grabbin’ hands! Honest gunslinger ain't got no way to compete! _(continues to try pulling his arm free, even prying at Winston's fingers)_

 

**Winston:** _(chuckles a little)_ That's not what you were saying in Hollywood, when you stepped out of the limo and put the pistol to my back _(his free hand grabs onto McCree's belt buckle and pulls it till he ripped it and the belt off Jesse's waist)_

 

**McCree:** GYUH-! The HELL'S gotten into you, gorilla?! That's my favorite belt! _(hurriedly pulls his pants up as they threaten to fall down)_ you taking trophies now, that it?!

 

**Winston:** In a manner of speaking _(tosses the belt buckle aside, whips McCree around and presses him against the face of the ridge)_ Jack thinks you need more incentive to play with the rest of the team. So he wants me to do something to make you think twice before going off on your own.

 

**McCree:** Grk...! What, by manhandlin’ me like I'm still some desperado? _(struggles with his arm twisted behind his back)_ You gonna give me some prepped speech about teamwork and the like, now? Cuz I'd prefer to get comfortable if we're gonna be here a while!

 

**Winston:** Nothing so pedantic, Jesse. I assure you. _(rumbles low in his chest, holding Jesse’s arm behind his back with one hand while his other pulls the cowboy's jeans down around his knees)_ Jack assures me that speeches don't do much to deter you from acting out.

 

**McCree:** _(becomes very still when his pants are pulled down)_ ...You'd best be looking you gimme a spanking with those giant hands o'yours, Winston, cuz I'm not liking the implications of the moves you're making on my person...! _(voice is tight, clearly barely veiling fearful panic)_

 

**Winston:** _(hooks his finger in the waistband of Jesse’s underwear and slowly drags it downward)_ Don't worry, Gabe thinks you'll like what I've got planned... he thinks you’re the kind of guy who'd make an excellent bottom. _(presses his round belly against Jesse’s back, hand groping over the cowboy's tanned, hairy ass)_ Mmm, almost as hairy as my brothers back on the lunar base!

 

**McCree:** _(shudders and gasps at the touch, swallows nervously)_ W-Winston...come on, now...can't we discuss this like gentlemen...? _(tries not to think about how warm and strong Winston's body feels pressing against his back)_

 

**Winston:** Since when were you ever a Gentleman? _(runs a thick finger up Jesse's crack, gently prodding that tight pucker, before kneeling down behind the smaller male and laying his broad tongue over one tanned ass cheek)_

 

**McCree:** _(makes a choked squeal, hand gripping at the rock face, gritting his teeth)_ I...I ain't ever been one...t'not shoot straight...y'hear...?  _(his hole does indeed feel wholly untouched to Winston's probing, pristinely tight, even)_

 

**Winston:** _(grumbles and presses his face between McCree's ass cheeks, lapping his tongue at the cowboy's hole in slow broad strokes)_ You'll be lucky if I let you shoot at all, Cowboy.

 

**McCree:** _(makes a shuddering moan, his ass clenching at Winston's tongue stroking his virgin hole)_ Hkknmn...c'mom, that...that's quite enough of tha- AAAHhh...! _(knees threaten to buckle when he feels Winston's tongue tip press into his ring)_

 

**Winston:** Loosen up, McCree... what happens in Gibraltar stays in Gibraltar! _(groans as he prods that hole with his tongue, pressing his face tight enough against Jesse's ass that the cowboy could feel the smooth surface of his canines pressing against his ass cheeks)_

 

**McCree:** _(tries to say more, but the words come out garbled and breathless, legs shaking and likely to fall if not for Winston's grip holding him upright, his own cock now angrily erect and leaking precum onto the rock face)_

 

**Winston:** _(grabs a hold of McCree with both hands under the cowboy’s arms, lifts him up as he rolls on to his own back, sitting the cowboy on his face as he licked away at that tight pucker. Giving McCree a solid view of his large round belly and thick, genetically enhanced Gorilla cock and balls. Said length standing tall and throbbing)_

 

**McCree:** H-holy hell... _(steadies himself with his hands on Winston’s chest, stares in disbelief as the size of the gorilla’s equipment, nearly transfixed enough to not moan wantonly as the gorilla ate his ass out like a melon)_ Fffuuck...!

 

**Winston:** _(snickers against McCree's ass, pushes the cowboy down into a 69 position, his tongue still lavishing over those hairy cowboy ass cheeks as Jesse's chest meets the gorilla's belly, thick primate length pressing into the smaller male's cheek a thick trail of precum wetting the man's beard)_

 

**McCree:** _(grunts as he's shoved toward Winston's enormous shaft, struggling to push himself up like he's scared the thing is gonna bite him, but not before his nose is filled with the scent of gorilla musk and sweat, making him feel light headed as he stares at the phallus before him, mouth slightly agape)_ ...G-gotta be big as m'arm...

 

**Winston:** Just about, _(murmurs, presses his tongue into McCree's hole, grasps the Cowboy's head with one of his dexterous feet and shoves the man's lips against his giant leaking cock head)_

 

**McCree:** MMRPH...! _(struggles anew as he's pushed down, but Winston easily holds him, the fat gray cockhead jabbing at the back of his throat, the sheer girth stretching his jaw to its limit. He idly thinks that he's sucked a dick or two in his day- it happens when you're a teenage outlaw- but this is another level entirely!)_

 

**Winston:** _(brings up his other foot to grasp the cowboy's head as well, holds him firmly in place as he rocks his hips, pumping as much as Jesse's throat would allow into and out of his mouth. Groans into McCree's ass cheeks as he feels the wet heat of the other man's maw around his length, causing thick globs of precum to leak into the cowboy's mouth and throat)_

 

**McCree:** _(struggles weaken as Winston's cock repeatedly plugs up his throat, making him focus on gulping in air through his nose desperately before the gorilla thrusted back in and visibly bulged the cowboy's scruffy throat, all while his own cock throbbed with a mind of its own against the gorilla's slab-like chest)_

 

**Winston:** _(Thrusts a few more times into Jesse's mouth before finally lifting the man up with all four limbs, turns him around, lays the cowboy down on his chest and belly, wrapping his arms tightly around him to hold him in place as he prods the smaller male's hairy rump with his length)_

 

**McCree:** _(gasps and moans deliriously, sucking in breath even as he's manhandled easily by Winston, starts to regain his senses as his ass, slick with Winston's spit, is probed by Winston's cock, covered in Jesse's spit)_ W-wait, W-Winston, wait wait- I can't- I can't! _(struggles in place but doesn't have the strength to budge an inch in the gorilla's iron grip)_

 

**Winston:** _(his breath seems to hasten, one hand coming up and carefully taking off his glasses and setting them aside as he roars, his cock as well as the rest of his body seeming to glow red as he shoved the cowboy's ass down upon his spit covered length, shoving into the smaller man even as his length seemed to thicken in the midst of his primal rage)_

 

**McCree:** _(tries to yell, you cry out in pain and fear, but the massive shaft seems to jam into the bottom of his lungs and push all the breath out of him as his virginity is ripped away, even more violently and completely than Winston had torn away his belt)_

 

**Winston:** **Huuurgh!** _(growls)_ **Fucking take it, cowboy!** _(roars, his feet grasping the cowboy's legs and spreading them as he bucked and thrust his cock into that no longer virgin hole, thick globs of precum leaking into that debauched ass, some globs even splurting out around his massive length)_

 

**McCree:** _(makes small, whimpering gasps with each thrust, feeling like he's on the verge of being torn apart by the angry red shaft splitting his insides, eyes vacant and unfocused as his ass works valiantly but futilely to repel the massive invader)_ hguh, huk, g uh hh....!

 

**Winston:** _(focuses only on the tight warmth around his cock, growls and moans into the cowboy's ear, his hands coming down to grasp Jesse's hips, pushing him down till those tanned ass cheeks are flush against his hips, thick gorilla cock seeming to distend the smaller male's muscular belly somewhat as he howls, shooting thick white hot globs of cum deep inside him)_

 

**McCree:** _(as his ass is filled with hot gorilla seed, he only barely registers that his own shaft, sandwiched against his distended belly and Wilson's, releases its own load to stick between their bodies in a pitiful-by-comparison volume as his ass leaks more than his cock expels)_

 

**Winston:** _(As his rage slowly begins to ebb, he continues to pump into that thoroughly wrecked ass, feeling his own seed trickle down the underside of his shaft and over his own balls as he grips the cowboy tightly to his chest)_ Gabe was right. You _do_ make a good bottom.

 

**McCree:** _(pants weakly, exhausted and practically broken, blessedly relieved of the pain of his enraged deflowering with the dull numbness of afterglow, letting him pass out on Winston's chest with his ass still good and stuffed)_


End file.
